


Baby We’re Going Up/’Cuz I Can’t Get Enough

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, honestly i wish my relationship was as progressive as this, school au, so no there wont be any after dance shinanigans, solangelo, theyre in 8th grade btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: School dances were on Nico’s top ten list of things he usually didn’t like. And yet Will somehow has these eyes that Nico can’t resist. He blames the part of him that just wants an excuse to hang out with Will.





	Baby We’re Going Up/’Cuz I Can’t Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> did i really just use a nick jonas lyric as a title  
> yes i did because im tired and i need to post again and im way too lazy to think of a title rn

****

In Nico di Angelo’s world, it had been a shit week. A feet-shuffling, back-hunched, headaching week.

How he suddenly found himself in a dark room with blasting music and raving lights, he wasn’t quite sure. (Actually he was, due to a certain blonde who seemed to be able to persuade him into doing anything.)

School dances were on Nico’s top ten list of things he usually didn’t like. Too many people were in one room which always ended with him being a sweaty mess regardless if he danced or not. Also not to mention the anxiety-induced dancing. Eighth graders were the worst when it came to not judging others too harshly. 

And yet Will somehow has these eyes that Nico can’t resist. He blames the part of him that just wants an excuse to hang out with Will. 

It’s not like his crush on him is exactly a secret. They had exchanged verbal mutual feelings earlier that month which involved Nico mumbling something about having a crush on WIll since 7th grade, and Will blushed and hugged him in return. Not much had happened since then, but Nico definitely noticed the little touches from Will, like intertwining their fingers when they walked home together or wrapping his arm around Nico (which Nico almost always responded by pushing it off.) 

Originally, Nico’s plan for the night was to sit in the back on his phone for the two hours while trying his best to not get a headache from how loud the music was. He hardly recognized the songs, most of them were pop songs he hadn’t even heard yet despite them being replayed on the radio for weeks. 

Of course, Will had completely different plans, and Nico’s plan failed after about 5 minutes when he was dragged to the front of the room near everyone as well as right where the speakers were. Nico felt like he was already going deaf less than 10 seconds of standing there. 

He was about to risk breaking Will’s spirit by walking away when Cotton Eye Joe came on, and like magnet he somehow found himself holding his ground. He and Will have had many disagreements about who was the best at particular dances of the sort, and he wasn’t about to have Will prove him wrong (especially when the DJ announced that it would be a competition with a prize for the winner.) 

He began to hop almost furiously next to Will, determined to prove a point. He didn’t stop to catch his breath, not even when his foot began to ache from the amount of hopping on it. As the song wnt on, Nico found himself relaxing into it, even laughing along with Will as the danced. And even when Will was awarded a plastic neon pink cowboy hat at the end (it was absolutely hideous but Will still looked adorable like always in it) it still seemed worth in. 

(Also he totally got him back during the Cupid Shuffle later, and was given an electric blue fedora with a glittery bland strip across the bottom, which he unapologetically flaunted.)

After that, Nico completely forgot about the other students watching him. With Will by his side it was like they radiated confidence off of each other, which somehow made dancing the easiest thing in the world. Even when Nico turned around and saw some of the students pointing and giggling at the two of them, he kept dancing on. 

A couple times Piper and Jason or Reyna would wander over and dance with them for a song or two, but Nico and Will stayed in the spotlight together for most of the night.

At one point during “Call Me Maybe,” a throwback song thanks to a request from Will to the DJ, Piper shimmied her way up to Nico. “You know, even though both you and Will dance terribly, you two look real good next to each other,” she said loudly enough so it was eligible over the music but so Will couldn’t overhear. Nico quickly thanked the darkness of the room so Piper couldn’t see the heat on his cheeks. 

“We aren’t even together,” he yelled in her direction, still dancing. He quickly checked to make sure Will was still lost in the song.

“Yeah, well, you should be. If only you guys could see the way you look together. It’s adorable,” she gave him an exaggerated wink before dancing her way over to Jason.

Nico wasn’t sure if it was just the sweat or if he was still blushing when he turned back to Will.

“What did Piper want?” Will asked as the music switched to a Beyoncé song that Nico had never heard before.

“She wanted to know where I learned my fantastic moves,” Nico replied, dropping to the beat. Will’s laugh that was louder than the music seemed to be worth the gasps and snickers he heard around him. 

After a couple of songs, they finally decided to take a water break before Nico collapsed onto the floor. They met up with Piper, Jason, and Reyna outside the gym as well as Calypso and Leo who Nico didn’t even realize were there. They stood in a group, laughing about how the teachers put water in those tiny bathroom dixie cups and pretended to take them like shots. 

When they made their way back into the gym, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran was playing. Piper shoved Nico a bit closer to Will before skipping off with Jason to go join a some of the couples that had paired up.

“Jesus and all his disciples could fit between those two,” Nico laughed with Will at Piper and Jason as they tried to awkwardly dance together. He was grateful when Will took his hand and dragged him to an empty corner where not too many teachers of students could see them. 

“I do apologize if this night has been uncomfortable for you,” Will admitted, tucking a blonde curl behind his ear. “I just needed someone who would dance with me.”

“Are you joking? This is the most fun I’ve had in such a long time. Thank you, Will, for forcing me here after my shitty week.” Nico smiled up at Will. They locked eyes for a second, Will smiling back down at him. 

After that, everything happened so quickly that either of them were barely able to register it. 

Will hooked his finger under one of Nico’s overall straps (an outfit chosen by Piper) and pulled him forward, planning to hug him. To his surprise, however, Nico cupped Will’s face and pulled him down, quickly kissing him. Their lips moved together only once before Nico broke apart, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. 

Nico always told himself that he wanted his first kiss with Will to be somewhere special, somewhere meaningful, and definitely not the hell-hole that is their school. And yet, the moment just seemed so right, and he felt so comfortable with Will at that moment, it was like he couldn’t wait any longer. 

He could still feel the random burst of confidence and energy when he finally looked back at Will. 

“That was… thank you,” he said in a dazed voice.

“Thank you? Was I doing you a favor?” Nico asked, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Not thank you- just- I don’t know. I really like you.” 

Nico reached his arm back up to stroke Will’s cheek, imagining he could feel every freckle. “I think I can say the same.”

When the two of them finally made their way back to the dance floor, Piper rushed towards him. 

“Where have you been? Everyone has been missing your moves,” she asked him, a tiny bit of worry and confusion crossing her face.

Instead of answering her question, Nico continued to stare off into the distance. “I have a boyfriend,” he said dazedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have fulfilled my week goal finally thank god it feels nice to post again  
> this isnt even close to my favorite of my works but it was rly fun to write so yay i hope u liked it  
> Feedback is appreciated! I'm always trying to improve!


End file.
